Conventional connector covers made of rubber permit operation of a locking arm through the cover itself. Such a connector cover is shown in FIG. 7 of this specification. An upper face of a connector 1 has a locking arm 2 provided thereon, and a corresponding connector (not shown) fits therewith. The locking arm maintains the two connectors in a latched state. In the case where the connector 1 is used, for example, in the wiring for an engine compartment of an automobile or under a wheel arch, a connector cover 3 is attached in order to protect the connector 1 from flying stones when the automobile is in motion.
The connector cover 3 is shaped like a boot so as to surround the entire connector 1, including a locking arm. Since it is desirable that the locking arm be operable with the connector cover fitted, the connector cover 3 is made of rubber and therefore is soft. As a result, when a portion A is pressed against the locking arm 2, the arm is released and the connectors can be separated.
In addition to protection against flying stones, it has also recently become necessary to provide protection against high pressure water, for example from vehicle washers. Unfortunately a rubber boot does not provide sufficient protection against water under high pressure. Accordingly, instead of rubber, it was proposed that synthetic resin be used to produce a connector cover. However, although protection against water under pressure is good, the degree of hardness is so high that operating the locking arm through the connector cover is almost impossible.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into account, and aims at providing a connector cover that can both protect against flying stones and high pressure water, yet allow easy operation of the locking arm.